Floyd Pepper
' Sgt. ' Floyd Pepper, the self-proclaimed "hippest of the hip," is the bass player in the Muppet rock and roll band, Dr. Teeth and the Electric Mayhem on The Muppet Show. He is in a relationship with fellow musician Janice and often serves as Animal's caretaker. History Floyd Pepper is the bass player for the Electric Mayhem band on The Muppet Show. He first appeared in the 1975 pilot The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence. One of the more vocal band members, Floyd's hip sarcasm is often directed at other Muppet Show regulars, particularly Miss Piggy. Frequently paired with Janice, Floyd also has a certain influence on Animal, or at least as much as anyone can. In picture books such as The Case of the Missing Mother, or certain installments of the Muppet comic strip, Floyd is practically Animal's keeper, pulling his chain and looking after him. At a Museum of Television and Radio seminar in 1992, performer Jerry Nelson said: "I always thought of Floyd as a character who had probably been a beatnik first, and then — just like real life — probably been a beatnik, and then he was into jazz and poetry, and then he probably went along with the chase into rock and roll, because he needed a job. He drew the line at punk, as I probably did myself, I think. That's why I can relate to Floyd, I guess, because he's all those things." Floyd's costume and last name are a reference to the Beatles' album Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, and he lists his musical influences as including Fats Waller, Fats Domino, Minnesota Fats and David “Fathead” Newman…. The Muppet Show On The Muppet Show, Floyd regularly appeared backstage and interacted with characters outside of The Electric Mayhem. He has also been involved in the plot of a few episodes. In episode 123, Floyd led the band in quitting because they didn't like the theme song. Floyd later told Kermit that the band would stay if he wrote the theme song. However, Kermit did not like this new theme (Fugue for Frog), and it was never explained on the show how Kermit was able to get the band to stay. They just appeared in the next episode, as if there was never any conflict at all. In episode 201, Floyd was very active backstage, as the band decided to make Fozzie Bear an honorary hip person because he planned on making "Lullaby of Birdland" the closing number, and he gave Fozzie a pair of shades for being hip. However, after the performance, the band took a vote and decided that Fozzie was no longer hip, and Floyd took Fozzie's shades away. In episode 305, Floyd was chosen to appear in the Muppets performance of "Camelot," in a role that Floyd wasn't too thrilled to be playing. In episode 407, when Dudley Moore decided to have a music-making robot, M.A.M.M.A., provide the music for the show, the band was against this, and Floyd did most of the talking for the band. In episode 506, Floyd portrayed the role of the Caterpillar in the Muppets performance of Alice in Wonderland. Some of Floyd's songs include "Ain't Misbehavin'" and "New York State of Mind." Movies and Specials Floyd was also very active in the Muppet movies and specials. In The Muppet Movie, he introduced each member of the band to Kermit and Fozzie. In one scene in Rocky Mountain Holiday with John Denver and the Muppets, he and John Denver went fishing, and sang "Gone Fishin'" together. Floyd and Janice also introduced a selection of Muppet music clips together in The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years. Attire His original outfit was a suit similar to the ones worn by The Beatles on their album "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band," along with a green hat, though he sometimes wore the Muppet Show's signature purple tux as well. During the last season of The Muppet Show, Floyd switched to a red jacket and varying shirt colors. In a Muppetism and a number of other later productions (including the French produced Muppets TV and the Studio DC: Almost Live specials), he wore a blue jacket and a brown hat. Since the Muppets' 2009 appearance at the D23 Expo, he regularly wears a jacket resembling his original outfit, with round gold buttons replacing the gold-threaded sling design on his chest. For his appearance on The Muppets, a replica of his original outfit was created, though he still regularly appears in his gold-button outfit in promotional material. Casting history Main Performers * Jerry Nelson: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) - Muppets Party Cruise (2003) * Matt Vogel: Studio DC: Almost Live Hosted by Dylan and Cole Sprouse (2008) - present Alternate Performers * John Kennedy: The Muppets' Wizard of Oz (2005) and A Green and Red Christmas (2006) Gallery 407-16.jpg 407-13.jpg IfIWereaRichMan.jpg Electricmayhem2.jpg FloydPepper-reallypurple-withguitar.jpg TMGTTM-ActNaturally06.jpg|Floyd with Janice Floyd_glasses.jpg Floyd_full.jpg Floyd_pepper_2011.jpg Wdi haunted mansion muppet doombuggy 3.jpg|Floyd with Animal, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Zoot and Madame Leota High School Mayhem.JPG Vinylmation-Pins-02-(2011).jpg M@WDW.jpg|Floyd Pepper with The Muppets outside the Chinese Theatre in Disney-MGM Studios Vinyl pin fp.jpg MCC-Screengrabs-EM06-a.jpg SayCheese.jpg Vm fp.jpg Jerry Richard Floyd Janice.jpg Nelsonfloyd.jpg|Floyd Pepper with his original performer, Jerry Nelson FM.jpg|Floyd Pepper with his current performer, Matt Vogel Floydsignature.jpg|Floyd's signature. JerryNelson.jpg Donknotts08.jpg Canyoupicturethat.jpg TMM-MovieTheater.jpg CM 13730 Dr.TeethPostcard1.jpg 316-8.jpg Ma-07020 r2.jpg MMW Trailer 11.png Electric Mayhem-MTI.jpg 640px-IMG 5912.jpg Gaga Special Mayhem.png Disney store uk 2012 muppet shopper bag.jpg MuppetShowGroup.JPG Toyota3.jpg Webbys OK Go Floyd Animal.jpg Pearl Bailey01.JPG Celebratehensonjustoneperson.jpg Junk food disney store 2011 dr teeth and the electric mayhem shirt.jpg Foreground.png SexandV Big Bird picture.jpg Toyota big game video 01.jpg AccessHollywood-Floyd&Kermit-(2014-01-21).png Jimmy fallon finale 13.jpg Jimmy fallon finale 01.jpg Electric mayhem trailer.jpg Toyota road trip day 7.jpg Instagram Floyd.jpg NYICFF 01.jpg Fuse-DrTeeth&Floyd-(2014-03-20).png Dr-Teeth-Floyd-Fuse.jpg FuseNews-KatieVanBuren&Floyd-Kiss-(2014-03-20).png James-Bobbins-Muppets.jpg Zack thumb.jpg Toyota photo 06.jpg Rachmaninoff.jpg NoRoomForBoring.png EM-HE-2009-2010-JustOnePerson02.jpg EM-HE-2009-2010-JustOnePerson01.jpg EM-HE-2009-2010-Floyd01.jpg JimmyKimmelLive-TravisBarker&TheElectricMayhem-(2012-03-19).jpg ChristmasInRockefellerCenter2009-Janice&Floyd.jpg JaniceFloydZootCarnegieHall.jpg 526507 366748600063580 967039258 n.jpg Dw pcm.jpg Dw 63pc 2.jpg Dw 63 pc 1.jpg Danawares canada muppet puzzle 2.jpg Corgimayhem.png Corgifloyd.png Bohemianjanicefloyd.jpg 3705516100237055160101.jpg 370554AC01137055160101.jpg 370554AB00E37055160101.jpg 370554AA00937055160101.jpg 370554A900837055160101.jpg Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Pepper, Floyd Category:Grumpy characters Category:Knights Category:The Muppet Christmas Carol Characters Category:Muppet Treasure Island characters Category:Hippies Category:Heroes Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:The Muppet Movie characters Category:The Great Muppet Caper characters Category:The Muppets characters Category:The Muppets' Wizard of Oz characters Category:The Muppets objects